the tail of memaids NEW PERSON
by muffnbootz
Summary: NEW WRITER! Jiraiya had found some mermaids in need of protection of the Akatsuki, and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are chosen to be their bodyguards. Will love bloom? or be tossed in the fire for all eternity? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. First 3 Chapters!

**OKOK! This is the first 3 chapters of the story! Fun, fun I kno**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto**

Jiraiya couldn't believe it. He went out to the land of the snow, finished his mission there, and caught several pictures of four mermaids!!! They were saying about how the Akatsuki were after them, and they needed help from their Ninjas. Once he reached Konoha, he dashed to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Jiaiya wailed. Tsunade looked up.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. He usually told her about his perverted Icha Icha novels, in which she could care less about.

"Look!" He tossed the pictures to Tsunade for her to see. She gaped. All of the jounins were assembled there for a meeting, until Jiaiya arrived.

"These are mermaids!!" Tsunade exclaimed, looking at each picture carefully.

"Impossible!" Asuma said.

"These mermaids came to me for help! They said they needed help because the Akatasuki was after them." Jiraiya said.

"Why would they come to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably because of my looks." Jiraiya exclaimed, puffing up his chest. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Call Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke here STAT!" Tsunade said, slamming an enclosed fist on the wooden desk. Jounins popped out of the office, looking for the said Ninjas. High and low they looked. Within minutes, the four Ninjas appeared in the office.

"What is it Tsunade-baa-chan!?!" Naruto asked, exited he gets to go on a new mission.

"You have a mission to protect four extraordinary people, who are being chased by the Akatsuki. You shall become their bodyguards, and an ANBU black op will tell you when they have killed off he Akatsuki," Tsunade handed Shikamaru a map.

"This is where you will find these girls, look carefully!" Tsunade also folded the pictures into the map. They would open it and find out just what they were looking for.

That was then and his is now. The boss have been using their motor powered boat...

Until the motor mysteriously broke down.

"Great. Now what?" Neji said.

"Let's check the map!" Naruto suggested.

"For once, the dope makes sense." Sasuke muttered. They all looked at Shikamaru, who was still sleeping. Neji kicked him in the stomach.

"Whaddaya do that for!?!" Shikamaru yelled, clutching his stomach.

"We need the map." Sasuke said, outstretching his hand. Shika scowled before taking it out and handing over to Sasuke. Once he opened it, four pictures came out.

"Oi! What's this?" Sasuke picked them up. Naruto looked over, and a flash of hair caught his eye.

"There's a girl down there!" Naruto said.

"You're crazy." Neji said, closing his eyes.

"OMG!!!! These photos are of mermaids!!!!!!"

"About what I said about Naruto, scratch that, Sasuke's crazier." Neji added.

Naruto gleamed.

"See I told you there was a girl!!" Naruto pointed to a very confused girl about their age. She wasn't that far from them, actually. Her long pink hair was untangled, for some reason. She cautiously moved towards them. Them all of the sudden she disappeared swam down, and down, a down.

"Woah!" Naruto said. His heart leaped with excitement. The girl jumped out of e water, spun towards them, and as she excepted, hey moved out of the way so she could go to the other side of their boat. They all stare in amazement, looking at her shimmering scales of her tail.

Wait a minute--Tail!?!?!?!

The time seemed to go in slow motion. The pink haired girl disappeared into the water, then reappeared. She looked at them critically, one by one.

"Well," The girl said in a soft voice. "They don't look like them...huh, TENTEN!! HINATA!! INO-PIG!!" She yelled and looked at the water. 3 other mermaids came out. One had milk white eyes with long black hair with a lavender tail, another had her brown hair in buns, using seaweed to keep them up and had a brown tail, and the last had seaweed holding up her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Her tail was bright yellow.

"What's them?" The brown haired girl said.

"Humans, obviously." The blonde said, rolling her eyes. Did I mention her eyes were blue as well as Naruto?

"What if they're part of Akatsuki?" The milk-eyed girl spoke in a tender timid voice.

"Well, they aren't wearing the cloaks, that's for sure." the pink haired girl said and looked at the boys, who were looking at them, in shock.

"Who are you!?!" Naruto asked and pointed at them.

"I'm Sakura," The pink haired girl said. "This is Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. You?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke-teme Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Well, they wouldn't tell us their names if they were in Akatsuki." Hinata said.

"Hmm..." Ino looked at them. "I don't trust them..."

"Look," Tenten pointed to Neji's headband. "Theirs are the same as that old Geezer."

The boys sweat-dropped. The 'Old geezer' was probably Jiraiya. Without warning, Ino tackled Shikamaru to the water. Sakura shrugged, and tackled Sasuke. Tenten and Hinata flipped their boat over, causing Neji and Naruto to fall into the water as well.

This was going to be a _long _day.

Oh yeah...very long. Tenten tossed a necklace to Neji. It was a neckalce with black chains with a shell pendant that was tainted milk white. He put it on, for some reason.

"What is this?" He asked. He could talk without the urge of going to get air.

"It's a necklace that will let you breathe even in the water." Tenten said. Suddenly her face turned dark.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not going easy on you."

She flicked her tail and his face and made him go past Sakura and Sasuke who were also fighting. Sakura punched him in the face, and he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Sakura had given Sasuke a chained necklace similar to Neji's, except for the fact that the shell was not white, but black. Sakura got up quickly and flicked her tail and his face, but he dodged, only to be punched in the stomach. Hinata did the same thing to Naruto. She had given him a necklace as well, but it was yellow. Nauto kicked her on the tail, and guessed that it was he weak spot, since she howled back in pain. She started crying. Naruto awkwardly came to her and patted her back gently.

BLAAAAM!!!!!!

_'Works each and every single time.' _Hinata thought and smirked, as it was Naruto clutched his coughcrotchcough.

"OWWWWW!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto, you okay? This is so troublesome." Shikamaru yelled from afar. Ino growled.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy, you fool!" She punched him in the gut.

A reward for letting his guard down. He groaned, and chased her and almost landed a hit on her. Tenten was also having a tad bit of a hard time with Neji. He activated his Byakugan. She flicked the air in front of her and made Neji hit the ocean floor. Kelp and seaweed weaved their way around him and held him in place, as he struggled to free himself from its grasp.

"Let me go!!" He growled.

"Tell me why you're here."

"We were _supposed _to protect you from the Akatsuki until you oh so _rudely_ attacked us." Neji rolled his eyes. Tenten gasped, and released Neji. She quickly ran to Sakura after saying a quick apology.

"Sakura, stop!!" She yelled. Sakura looked at Tenten as if she were on crack.

"What! Are you crazy!" She said as she dodged a hit from Sasuke.

"These are the guys that are supposed to protect us!!" Sakura froze.

"What!!!?!?!?!"

"These are the guys that are supposed to protect us." Tenten repeated.

"Finally you found it out!" Sasuke said. Sakura hit him on the head and dashed to Ino.

"I'm gonna tell Ino-pig. You tell Hinata!!" Tenten nodded and swam to Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata stop!" She stopped her and him from hitting each other and held on tightly to their wrists.

"What is it! What is it?!" Hinata yelled.

"Their supposed to be our body guards!!"

"...Oh...Oh! Oh my gawd I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!" Tenten released her hand and allowed her to bow. Naruto smiled.

"It's okay."

"Ino-pig quit it! They're our bodyguards!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah right!"

"Sakura's telling the truth!"

"Be quiet Shikamaru!"

"Ino-pig quit the crap!"

"They're enemies!"

"Ino we aren't your enemies!"

"Prove it!"

"Ino-pig stop it!!" Sakura dashed to her and held her hands to prevent her from moving away or from inflicting pain on her. "Tenten said so!"

"Fine!" Ino gave up. "But that doesn't mean I have to trust them." She said as she swam up to the boat. Sakura sighed and turned around to see Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Tenten coming to them.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we have an island where you guys could stay. Hold on to your necklaces though, you might find a need for them." Hinata informed. "Follow."

OK onward to MY chappies!


	2. Now Chapter 4

Heyaz!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - Yeah I know...The guys got pwned!

Random - Untangled? uhh chapter...1! oh no, that's a typo. It's supposed to be untangled! course you know how if you stay in the bath or swim too long, your hair gets really uum, tangy? yeah, well that's what happens...I think.

Allie - Heyy...I luff magical stuffs too! like stuffs w/ superpowers! ha I have always dreamed I could go to another world and visited some manga/anime characters, then I found this website on a link at deviantart! hah!

I'm too lay to do the rest...here's what I have to say to the rest: ZOMG, you are so cool! know why? KNOW WHY?!? BECAUSE YA REVIEWED THAT'S WHY! -Whacks head-

Disclaimer: nope, nada, never, ever! oh! hi person who I don't know! I love you for reading this story! -hugs to death-

­­­­­­­

Recap:

_"Fine!" Ino gave up. "But that doesn't mean I have to trust them." She said as she swam up to the boat. Sakura sighed and turned around to see Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Tenten coming to them. _

_"What now?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Well, we have an island where you guys could stay. Hold on to your necklaces though, you might find a need for them." Hinata informed. "Follow."_

The boys nodded their heads and slightly struggled to follow them. They did have tails, which made the boys think this was unfair.

"Here we are!" Hinata said and starting swimming up. The boys and girls (excluding Ino) followed this movement. Once they reached the desired place, The boys gaped and collapsed to the sandy shores.

"My legs hurt..."

"Troublesome..."

"Curse my fate."

"Hn." (Guess who said what!)

"That was a oh so intelligent answer, Uchiha." Ino said sarcastically as she tied a purple skirt around her waist. The boys watched in amazement as her tail started taking on the form of legs. The other girl's tails were doing the same as well.

(BIG A/N: Okz peoples! The tail of mermaids is under NEW writer person thingy. I, muff, shall continue the story. I didn't do it! This was and still is Shinkutsuki's idea! So on with the rest of chappie 4(a.k.a. 2)!)

As Ino walked onto the sandy island, she pulled the seaweed from her hair and wrung her hair out. Slowly the other 3 stepped out following this suit. The boys were still staring at them with many perverted thoughts running through their heads. Ino snapped her head around and threw very pointy shells at the boys,

"STOP STARING, YOU PREVERTS!!"

Just as the boys were about to dodge a shell, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura stood in front of(In order)Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. Each girl caught the shell. All but poor Shikamaru, who was staring at the clouds, nearly could not have children. Luckily, since he is smart, he grabbed the shell just in time.

The boys stared at the back of their saviors.(Besides Shikamaru, he went back to cloud watching.) Slowly Sasuke's brain went into action, he turned his head from Sakura's back, and stuck his nose up saying, "Hn." Neji did the same as Uchiha, but was thanking his fate. While Naruto on the other hand, just stared at Hinata's back, still in complete shock of the whole thing.

Ino stuck her nose up at the action of her 3 friends, and walked inland. When Ino was out of sight the 3 girls let out a breath, that they didn't know they were holding. Hinata turned and gave a small smile as she held a hand out to Naruto.

"Don't mind her, she had a bad experience with humans."

"Ah, I can kinda tell." Answered Naruto as he took her hand. After each boy was helped up, the girls followed Ino's path motioning the boys to follow.

* * *

omg that was freakin horrid! T.T As you can tell i FOUND the chapter. but it is short as all get out. so im srry! i was haveing(still do) writers block...So that is my lame excuse! o.o i have a feeling that a mob will be coming after me soon...-shudder-

please R&R !oh and i did not right the first part!


End file.
